kirby_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kirby
A sequel to Kirby & Sonic Universe. Several Characters from both series' are transported to another dimension to compete in a seemingly fair tournament. Characters from anime's based on video games appear as cameos in this fan-game. Exclusive Characters *Velo *Garb *Von Bubba Speaking/Important Cameos *Pikachu *Axew *Piplup *Jessie *James *Meowth *Hunter J (somehow became cybernetic) *Captain Falcon Nonspeaking Cameos *Yamask *Wubat *Parappa The Rapper *Sunny *Other Captain Falcon characters *Spike from Ape Escape *Jake *Specter *Pipo Monkeys *Pipotron Brothers *The Freaky Monkey Five Introduction In Dream Land, Kirby is eating alot of food in Tiff and Tuffs apartment without even geting a belly ache. Dedede came in demanding to know who stole his hamburger. Tokkori sarcastically tells him that it might be Kirby. Tiff assures Dedede that Kirby just has a huge apitite that even the king can't control. Suddenly, a bright light shows up from the apartment window. Castle Dedede get's lifted into the sky and goes through a huge portal. In what is presumed to be called Mobius, Sonic is conversing with Knuckles about how he managed to keep the Master Emerald unharmed without even being at the altar. The others (Amy, Tails, Cream & Cheese, Vanilla, The Chaotix, and Rouge) are at the oentrance to the altar just incase Eggman attacks. A bright light shows up and blinding everyone. A nearby Big found thinks its the sunlight and puts on the shade. The altar gets lifted into another huge portal. In another dimension, the whole castle find themselves at an entrance to a arena. Tiff also looked around to see some other unfamiliar characters (including Pikachu, Spike, Captain Falcon, and Parrapa) and see's a familiar group. Sonic asks Kirby what the whole deal is with the change in sceneary. Dedede quicklly recognizes Sonic as the hedgehog that destroyed his flying limo and trys to attack him, but Escargoon holds him down. Two holographic heads appear and introduce themselves as Velo and Garb. They tell the characters that their universes have been chosen to partake in a competition that will see which universe is better. They had gathered the well known inhabitants of the universes so that they will see who is more fit to be best. The two heads explain that a team of two universes will be chosen. The Pokemon universe with the Captain Falcon universe, Ape Escape universe with the Parappa universe, Kirby's universe with Sonic's. And if they refuse to compete, their universe will be used as a concrete parking lot. And if they interfere with the universe that is not theirs or the partner universe, he/she will be disquilified. Everyone agrees to compete for the sake of their home universe. Velo and Garb are pleased with their agreement and tells them that "May the best universe win". Sonic tells His and Kirby's friends that this is what he calls a fun vacation. Tiff then states that she doesn't trust those heads, but she still has to compete. Each of the teams go through a portal and the locations that they are aducted with get sent back home. Turorial The team arrived at an entrance to a amusement park. Knuckles wonders why they are here. Velo and Garb tells them from a speaker that before they can go to the big games, they must learn how to move like a team in this competition. When they encounter a bell stand, they will have to take turns. They also tell the team that they better use that strategy to reach their boss "Von Bubba" at the tower of Dimension Park. They find that the path is split into 4 parts. Tails proclaims that they should split into 4 groups. Sonic is with Kirby, Knuckles is with Tiff, Amy is with Tuff, and Tails is with Tokkori. They do so and they take the paths. The team reunites with each other and find the others at the tower elevator. Tuff asks Meta Knight how he and theses guys get there before them. Meta Knight answers that they took the sewers (much to Amy's disgust). Charmy attempts to get the elevator to move, only to get blocked by Vectors hand. The elevator then starts moving up all the way to the top floor. There they meet Von Bubba (a blue tentacled being dressed like Von Clutch from Crash Tag Team Racing") and the other cameo characters. A confused Dedede asks what this whole thing is about. Bubba tells the whole gang that he has been a fan of them, he even tells them that he has watched all of their episodes and read all of their books/comics (getting them confused). Bubba told them that his reason for bringing them here is that his power jewels have been mysteriously stolen. Dedede and Escargoon then form dollar signs on their eyes. Von Bubba explains that the power jewels have unlimited power and whoever stole them must be really power hungry. Upon hearing this, The Team Rocket Trio came up with an idea to use the power jewels power for world conquest once they bring them to Dr. Zager. A cybernetic Hunter J hears this and decides to get the power jewels for herself. Espio then says that their in and asks where do they start. Velo and Garb in their holographic heads still, tells them that they are going to Dream Land first. Tokkori makes a complement that the team are going to his and Kirby's home first. Everyone leaves for their assigned universe via another portal. Category:Crossover Category:Fanon game Category:Matteso586